


Melt Away

by Radiclarke



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: F/M, Post - 5x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiclarke/pseuds/Radiclarke
Summary: Post 5x05 . Where Bellamy and Clarke share a tent.





	Melt Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desperate Bellarkers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Desperate+Bellarkers).



> This is my first time ever writing on here, so please don’t judge! I don’t expect people to read this, but if you are, Hi!

                       _Clarke_

* * *

 

Confusion. That was all Clarke was feeling as she felt her eyes burn as tears threatend to fall. Yes, she had an abundance of time to think about their relationship, but all of that changed when he arrived back on the ground. She adverted her eyes from Bellamy and Echo to the little natblida that she has taken under her wing for the last few lonley, gruesome years.

Madi turned and looked at Clarke also with confusion written on her face and whispered into her ear, “ I thought he loved you.”

Clarke smiled sadly letting a tear slip and glide down her cheeks. “Yeah, me too.”

The night prior, Clarke and Bellamy had shared a tent. It was a small, fragile tent, but they made it work. But, since Echo is back and they’re obviously together, Clarke gathered her small pile of belonging and set it in the dangerously, sharp, glass like sand. 

As night slowly made it’s way to to camp her priority became clear. Which was to find Madi a place to sleep which she accomplished by sending her to sleep in the rover. There wasn’t much room for two so Clarke had to find somewhere else to sleep.

Clarke soonly realised that all the tents were occupied with at least five people. She literally had no where to go.

So without a choice, she gathered her pack and laid down in the uncomfortable sand. The wind increased rapidly causing sand to get everywhere. Little bits of rock were scratching at her legs, arms and face.

In within a few minutes, she began to dose off leaving the mess of the world. 

As she starts slipping into a deeper sleep someone softly shakes her awake depriving her of her own sleep. 

As her eyelids slowly flutter open and her eyes adjust to the darkness closing in on her, she sees a figure knelt down beside her. Bellamy.

“Bellamy?” She asked sitting up. “He- hey I’m sorry to wake you, but why aren’t you in our tent?”

”Well I just assumed that you would be sharing the tent with Echo, so I left.”

”Common Clarke, you know me better. I would never kick you out of your tent. And, Echo is sleeping in Harper and Monty’s tent because she doesn’t want Octavia to think we’re doing anything... “

“Well I mean, Octavia did have a front row seat to your little reunion with Echo, so if you didn’t want her to assume anything, I guess you shouldn’t have done that.” Clarke agitatedly snaps.

” What’s wrong, Clarke? Why are you acting like this?”

”Nothing, Bellamy. I’m just tired.”

”Well then, come back to the tent to sleep.”

“I don’t think your girlfriend would appreciate you sleeping in a tent with another woman.”

”You’re not just another woman, Clarke. You’re my best friend... and she knows that.”

”Well Bellamy, I hate to break it to you, but your best friend died in the death wave six years ago.”

”Clar- Goodnight Bellamy.” She says cutting him off. She picks up her pack and wonders off to find somewhere else to sleep. She can feel his eyes burning holes into her back, but she blows it off and continues walking, leaving him standing there.

After walking a few minutes in the irritating sand, she finds an area issolated from everyone. Skaikru and Wonkru. She’s been alone for six years, but in this moment she actually feels alone. Yes, there’s tons of people surrounding her, but they have all created families and bonds that are way more important than her. She thought that when Bellamy came down everything would be back to normal, but as soon as she saw Echo and him intimately reunite all of those thoughts disintegrated.

As Clarke’s mind ran freely her eyes slowly began to shut. 

       -———————————

                 Bellamy

After Clarke left, Bellamy quietly followed behind her. Once she fell asleep he gathered her in his arms and brought her back to the tent.

He gently set her down on the makeshift cot, bundling her up in a blanket. He wanted to give her some space, so he laid in the uncomfortable corner and eventually fell asleep.

           ———-—————

                 Clarke 

 

Clarke softly stirred as the warmth of the sun scratched at her face. Her eyes began to adjust to the light and as she became aware of her surroundings she jolted into a sitting position.

She was in Bellamy’s tent. 

A soft snore came from the corner of the tent and as she peered down she saw her freckled face friend shivering in the corner.  

She pulled the blanket that she was wrapped in and gently wrapped it around him. She knelt down, without thinking, and kissed his cheek. “ Thank you”, she whispered into his ear. 

With his eyes still closed, he smiled. Before she slipped out the tent, thinking he was still sleeping, he whispered,” Anytime Princess.” 

They continued on with their day like nothing happened, going back to those they call family. 

As night time fell, they both longed for each others company. 

She got out of the rover and he slipped away from Echo’s grasp. And they found eachother waiting outside of their tent.

Bellamy’s eyes meet Clarke’s, and just for one moment, everything else melts away.

 

 


End file.
